A Hero's Destiny
by Belco
Summary: This destiny cannot be avoided and it involves you Reaver, Hero of Skill. It is your future and your destiny but the question is will you accept it or will you remain the unloved Shadow you've enjoyed becoming. An evil is coming and it will shatter our way of life including yours Pirate King. The Seer saw all but this was extremely knew to her. OC...
1. Chapter 1

~ Chapter 1 ~

Bloodstone 1830 -

Seventy years had passed since the birth of the Industrial Revolution and within those seventy years Albion had changed. Gone were the days of when people cried

out for aHero and the stories of Queen Sparrow defeating Lord Lucien and Prince Alexander defeating his tyrant brother King Logan and the Darkness had become

nothing more thana myth. The people of Albion had most definitely changed, no longer believing in the fairytales of Heroes and it made him sick.

Reaver sat in his office drinking a glass of vintage red wine and thinking about how much Albion had changed. True he had travelled the world living in different

locations inthe seventy years but he had never thought that he the Hero of Skill would become nothing more than a myth. Leaning back in his chair Reaver let out a

frustrated moan anddrank the rest of his wine. As he poured another helping of the sweet red liquid into his crystal chalice a bright light engulfed the room and

Theresa the blind Seer stoodbefore him.

Remembering the last conversation they'd had when Sparrow had died leaving him alone once again Reaver rolled his eyes and asked "what do you want?".

Theresa smiled and looking at the half empty bottle of red wine she replied "you know why I'm here Reaver Hero of Skill or are you choosing not to remember you're

destiny".

Reaver scoffed and finishing the glass of red wine he said "oh I remember and since then Albion has changed and new inventions like the battery and the Reaver

Steam Powered Engine Trains have replaced the days of Adventures on horseback but Heroes like myself and Sparrow are now nothing more than a myth. My destiny

died when Sparrow died so get out".

Theresa frowned slightly and realized that the great Hero of Skill still held sorrow for losing Sparrow all those decades ago. Looking directly at him Theresa said "from

what I can see is that you're house in Milfields has been restored which means you must be returning there shortly. Don't shy away from your destiny Reaver, do it for

Sparrow".

Reaver looked at the Seer and standing up he said "yes I am returning to Milfields but this destiny has nothing to do with Sparrow so don't you ever mention her name

again".

"The Hero of Skill will be needed again soon as a great evil, far more terrifying than the Crawler and the Shadow Court is coming to Albion and you and this new Hero

will be needed to defeat it" said Theresa as she disappeared in a ball of light.

Looking around the empty room Reaver grimaced at the thought of what his destiny was, to train another Hero to defeat another threat to Albion. Hearing a knock on

his office door Reaver upholstered his Dragonstomper 47 and said "come in". The door opened and in walked his maid Lucy who he had hired a year ago. Lucy was a

stunning creature with ivory skin, long brown hair that reached her waist and stunning blue eyes that reminded the Pirate King of the sky on a summer's day.

Holstering his gun he asked "what is it Lucy?".

Having worked for Reaver for the past year, Lucy knew when her boss was in a bad mood and today was definitely a bad mood day where her boss would sit in his

office and drink until he passed out. Taking a deep breath Lucy said "Master Reaver I have been informed by your crew that your ship will be ready to sail for

Bowerstone tomorrow morning and a carriage will take you from there to Milfields".

Reaver nodded his head and asked "have all my belongings arrived in Milfields Lucy?". Seeing Lucy nod her head Reaver smiled and said "good, pack your bags Lucy,

you're coming with me".

"Of course Master Reaver, dinner will be ready in an hour" said Lucy as she left the office and walked to her bedroom to pack the small amount of belongings she

owned.

Pouring another glass of wine Reaver looked out the window at his precious Bloodstone and smiled. Maybe returning to Milfields wasn't a bad idea after all as it always

did hold fond memories of a past now gone but never forgotten.

A / N - Thanks for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

~ Chapter 2 ~

Milfields had changed in the seventy years since King Alexander's reign and Lord Reaver's lengthy disappearance. It no longer held it's sophisticated residents and had

become nothing more than a small humble farming town with the odd few homeless people begging for leftover scraps.

The cold winter rain fell steady down on Milfields as a ten year old homeless girl in a tattered red dress ran barefoot through the streets anxious to get back to the

place she called home. It had been a hard day begging and with night closing in all she wanted to do was go home and sleep. Her bright green eyes looked around

the empty street as she neared the old manor by the lake. It was a grand house and she always wondered who had lived there but being on her own she had no one

to ask these silly questions.

Within the last few months the manor had been full of workers restoring it and the gardens which meant only one thing, someone was going to be living there soon

which meant she wouldn't be able to sleep in the shed out back anymore.

Slipping through a crack in the wall hidden by some ivy the girl ran to the shed and entered it. Stories of a Ginger Balverine were told by farmers and on nights like

these the girl did not want to meet that fearsome creature. Lying down on the floor the little homeless girl wrapped a tattered blanket around herself and huddled

into the fetal position forced herself to sleep even though the blanket she had was not warm enough to keep out the cold.

Bowerstone Industrial was alive with workers as a grand ship with a bold letter 'R' docked. The workers stopped their work to look at the ship but got back to their

work when they saw the bold letter. One worker lifting a crate turned to a fellow worker and said "looks like Reaver's descendant is coming to live in Bowerstone. I

just hope he's not like his ancestor". The worker beside him nodded his head in agreement and got back to work lifting the heavy crates off the dock.

As the ship's crew men carried the luggage to a waiting carriage Reaver stood dressed in a black suit, top hat and his legendary cane with Lucy on the ship's deck

casting his eyes across the ocean. Turning to Lucy who had been watching him carefully knowing all too well that today was another bad mood day he said "let's go

Lucy". Lucy followed Reaver off the ship and into a waiting carriage that took them straight to Milfields where Reaver Manor stood.

As the carriage stopped outside Reaver's Manor the Pirate King climbed out followed by Lucy and entered the house. Smiling he looked at Lucy and said "I had

groceries delivered so I expect my lunch in two hours".

Lucy nodded her head and entering the kitchen she got to work on a roast for lunch while Reaver relaxed in his study oblivious to what was in his shed out back. The

morning passed quickly and when lunch had been served Lucy got to work on unpacking Reaver's luggage and her own. She was impressed by the size and grandeur

of the manor. It was indeed a magnificent house. Looking at all the paintings hanging on the wall of people who were no doubt members of a Royal Family Lucy did

not hear someone walk up behind her.

Reaver watched Lucy admiring a portrait of the once tyrant King Logan surprised that she had never once noticed it hanging in the hall of his home in Bloodstone.

Sneaking up behind her he placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump and said "the fires need to be lit. There should be some wood in the shed out back, it'll

give you something to do than drooling over the once King of Albion".

Lucy looked at Reaver and nodding her head she said "of course Master Reaver, I'll get the fires lit". Pulling away from his grip on her shoulder Lucy ran down the

stairs and into the kitchen. Grabbing the shawl she had left on the counter and a lit lamp she opened the back door and stepped outside shivering as a sharp gust of

wind hit her.

Walking through the garden towards the shed which was not that far away. Grabbing the door handle of the shed she pulled door open and stepped inside shining

the light in the small dark room. Hearing a moan Lucy felt her heart beat faster and shining the light on the floor she saw a small form covered in a blanket. Not

knowing what it was due to the poor light Lucy ran from the shed.

Having found wood for the fire in the cellar Reaver lit the fires in the living room and office. As he poured a glass of scotch he saw Lucy enter his office and said "the

wood was in the cellar, was there any in the shed?". Seeing Lucy shake her head he noticed how pale she had become he chuckled darkly and asked "did the dark

frighten you or was it a little spider?".

Lucy shook her head and pulling her bottom lip between her teeth she said "no Master Reaver but there is something in your shed and I wasn't staying around long

enough to find out".

A /N - Thanks for reading and please review.

Smirking slightly Reaver loaded his Dragonstomper 48 and pulling on his coat he took the lit lap off Lucy and snapped "this my dear Lucy better be a new piece of fur or

you're fired". Gulping slightly Lucy followed Reaver outside and across the garden to the shed. Opening the shed door Reaver shone the light inside and seeing the

covered form he stepped in and kneeled down beside it with his finger on the trigger of his gun. Putting down the lamp he carefully pulled back the blanket and rolling

his eyes he holstered his gun and said "well my dear it's not a new piece of fur, it's a little homeless girl".

Lucy looked at Reaver and rubbing her cold arms she asked "is she okay?". Handing the lamp to Lucy Reaver scooped the child up in his arms and said "I don't know

and I don't know why I'm helping but let's get her inside where it's warm".

Deep in the black walled Spire Theresa watched and smiling slightly she said "your destiny has now begun Hero of Skill".

The fire in the living room crackled and snapped as Reaver placed the sleeping child on the sofa while Lucy went to find some blankets. Feeling a presence within the

room he spun around and came face to face with Theresa. "What do you want?" he hissed as his hand reached for his trusty Dragonstomper.

Theresa smiled and looking down at the child she replied "you found your destiny Reaver, she is young but so was Sparrow when I found her".

Reaver released his hold on his Dragonstomper and rolling his eyes he quietly said "this is a homeless child Seer, she is no Hero so I think you should get your crystal

ball seen to".

Ignoring Reaver's words Theresa eyes flashed and said "under your care and tutorage she will become a great Hero. This child Hero of Skill is your redemption". Before

Reaver could banter back Theresa was gone leaving the Pirate King more infuriated than ever.

Entering the living room Lucy saw her master sitting in an armchair drinking a glass of whiskey and his eyes fixated on the amber flames of the fire. Placing some

blankets over the child Lucy looked at Reaver and said "Master Reaver I'll watch her until she wakes up".

Finishing his whiskey Reaver stood and hearing a familiar howl coming from the woods behind his house he smiled and said "yes you can watch her just don't let it

interfere in your work. I'm going to bed".

Lucy watched her master leave the room before settling herself on the floor beside the couch. The howl they had heard was no doubt the howl of a Balverine and what

bothered her the most was the smile Reaver had when he heard it. Closing her eyes Lucy drifted off to sleep praying that maybe the presence of the child would be

able to melt the cold cruel heart of the Pirate King.

As the morning sun shone through the window of the living room the child opened her eyes and looked around the strange place she was in.

"Well well the little homeless girl has finally awoken" said a voice from the doorway.

The child jumped and looking to the door she saw a well dressed man leaning on a cane. Nodding her head she asked "can I go now?".

Reaver chuckled at the child's urgency to leave and sitting beside her he asked "and tell me child where will you go?".

The child scrunched up her nose in thought and looking down at her hands she replied "I'll go and stay at the orphanage".

Reaver smirked darkly and nodding his head he said "nonsense child you can live here as my ward and when the time is right I will train you to be a Hero and then

when you're old enough you can leave if you want to. Is that a deal?".

Hearing the word Hero the child thought about the offer and nodding her head she asked "a Hero like the ones in the stories?". Reaver nodded his head and replied

"of course but I wonder will you be as good as Sparrow was". The child looked at Reaver and nodding her head she said "I'm sure I can". "Now what is your name

because we can't call you child now can we?" asked Reaver as Lucy entered the living room and smiled when she saw the child awake. "My names Madeline sir"

replied the child as she took Lucy's outstretched hand.

Standing up Reaver looked at Lucy and handing her a large wad of money he said "take the girl into Bowerstone and buy her some new clothes, books, toys and what

ever else a child might need. I have business in Brightwood and I won't be back until dinner time".


	3. Chapter 3

~ Chapter 3 ~

As Lucy led Madeline through the busy streets of Bowerstone Market she said "we'll buy you some clothes and shoes first and then we'll buy you some toys, books and

toiletries. Master Reaver will expect only the best for you Madeline".

Lucy nodded her head and keeping up with Lucy's pace she asked "Is he a nice man?".

Lucy stopped walking and looking down at the child she smiled and replied "I've worked for Master Reaver for a year and from what I've learned is that yes he is a nice

man but he doesn't like to be questioned about the past. Do you understand?".

Madeline nodded her head slowly and squeezing Lucy's hand she said "I understand and I promise I won't make him angry with me. He told me this morning that he

would make me a Hero like in the stories I was once told".

Amazed by the child's vocabulary and how she handled herself in conversation Lucy nodded her head and said "come on let's get this shopping over with it so we can

have a nice lunch".

Madeline and Lucy spent the morning shopping for everything Madeline would need and once they had all the bags in Reaver's carriage they entered a small bistro to

have lunch.

Brightwood had changed dramatically since Reaver had last walked through it with Logan's Hero daughter Rose such a long time ago, becoming more occupied with

forestry.

Standing beside an old oak tree he exhaled softly and rubbed his temples trying to remember the directions to the old farm house where Rye and Barry had once lived.

He knew it was foolish of him to believe that they had come back but the howl he had heard just last night sounded so much like the Ginger Balverine's that he

thought maybe just maybe Rye and Barry had returned.

Walking along the trail Reaver soon found his bearings and turned right onto another trail. The trail hadn't changed from the first time he had been there and soon he

could see the old farmhouse with smoke rising from the chimney. The Hero of Skill was impressed that his son in law and daughter had kept the house in good

condition. Walking casually up to the front door Reaver raised his cane and knocked on the door. He didn't have to wait long until the door was answered by a tall

man medium built man with shoulder length blonde hair and mismatched eyes, one blue and the other brown.

Gripping his chin Reaver smirked and said "mismatched eyes, no doubt a gift from your Father Barry Hatch and well we know where the blonde hair comes from now

don't we".

The man pulled his chin free and glaring at Reaver he asked "can I help you sir or would you like to get acquainted with my better half. Trust me when I tell you this

you won't last long".

Seeing the man's eyes flash a dangerous yellow Reaver chuckled and said "it looks like you inherited your Father's Balverine side which I think is delightful but enough

of this nonsense. I wish to speak to my daughter Rye".

The man calmed his temper and looking at the floor he suddenly realised who this well dressed stranger was. Clearing his throat he said "Rye's my Mother so that

make you my Grandfather".

"Well done lad, you completed the puzzle now where is my daughter and son in law?" asked Reaver impatiently as he twirled the cane in his hand.

The man frowned and pointing to a gate which lead to a field he whispered "they're in that field. Mom will be glad to see you, she did speak often about her Father,

the great Pirate King".

Reaver nodded and patting the man on his shoulder he said "we'll speak later lad as I'm sure you have a lot to ask me". Walking into the field Reaver pushed through

the tall grass and then he saw her, his daughter who still had her youth and beauty. Wondering where Barry was Reaver approached Rye and saw that she was

staring down at a headstone.

Rye heard Reaver approaching her and with out looking up she asked "what do you want Father?". Not getting an answer she spun around and seeing the frown on

his face she whispered "I couldn't save him. He died protecting me and Vincent from something so horrible it's hard to explain". Reaver looked at his daughter and

pulling her into a comforting hug he whispered "we don't have to talk about it yet".

Rye sobbed into her Father's shoulder and when the tears had finally stopped she pulled away and asked "when did you get back to Milfields?".

Smiling Reaver looked at the headstone still shocked that the Ginger Balverine was dead and replied "I got back yesterday but there was a bit of a complication so I

couldn't come and see you sooner".

Rye listened and nodding her head she said "it's good to see you again Father, you a lot better since Mom died and I'm sure you have more stories of plundering to

regale me with".

Reaver laughed lightly and told Rye all about Bloodstone, Lucy, Theresa's predictions and little Madeline. When he was finished with his story he looked at Rye and saw

her smiling. "I didn't think that would make you smile ma fille".

Rye placed some flowers on Barry's grave and taking her Father's arm she said "I smiled because I believe this Lucy will be good for you and the child that you've

taken in will also be good for you. It'll be nice to have a sister to spoil".

Noticing Rye had drifted away from the conversation about how Barry died Reaver patted her arm and asked "how long has he been gone?".

Rye sniffed and feeling more tears stream down her face she stopped walking and replied "It happened five nights ago. Vincent was asleep and Barry and I were out

here enjoying the fresh air when something attacked us and it didn't matter how much light I gathered I couldn't stop it fast enough and neither could Barry in his

Balverine form.

He died protecting me and Vincent and it's tearing me up inside that I couldn't defeat whatever it was and stop my Barry from being murdered".

Realising that what Theresa had predicted had just begun Reaver took his daughter's hand and leading her to the farmhouse he said "Rye you and Vincent are coming

to stay with me. I lost your Mother and my son in law and there's no way I'm going to lose you and my Grandchild".

Rye followed her Father back to the farmhouse and after packing her and Vincent's bags all three returned to Milfields.

A / N - Thank you for reading and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

~ Chapter 4 ~

Lucy felt tired as she washed the dinner plates, cutlery and crystal glasses. There had been too extra for dinner which was unusual as Master Reaver had never invited

people to his house since she started working for him. Of course he had never mentioned he had a daughter or Grandchild either. Washing the last plate Lucy stared

into the dirty dish water trying to figure things out in her head. "How can he have a Grandchild when the man's only in his twenties?" asked Lucy to the empty kitchen.

"He's a lot older than you think" said a voice from the doorway which startled Lucy making her drop the tea towel.

Turning around Lucy saw Vincent standing in the doorway and said "you shouldn't sneak up on people like that".

Vincent chuckled and entered the kitchen and said "you still haven't responded to what I said".

Drying the dishes and putting them away in the cupboard Lucy shook her head and said "no I haven't and the reason why being I'm not going to pry into Master

Reaver's business".

"If my Father was alive he'd laugh at how little you know about the man you're working for" said Vincent as he folded his arms and leaned back against the counter.

Wiping the excess water off the cleared draining board Lucy asked "why did your Father know Master Reaver?".

Vincent grabbed an apple from the fruit basket before replying "yes he did but I'm sure Grandfather will tell you all about my Father soon". Rolling her eyes Lucy left the

kitchen and walked upstairs to see if anything else needed to be done before bedtime.

Reaver sat in his office looking out at the back garden when he heard a knock on the office door. Without breaking his gaze on the garden he said "come in". The door

opened and Rye who had stayed in her room after dinner walked in carrying two glasses of scotch and placed them on the office table. Turning his gaze away from the

garden Reaver smiled and taking a glass of scotch he asked "what do you need Rye?".

Taking the second glass of scotch and taking a sip of it Rye said "It's about Lucy. Vincent overheard her asking herself how you can have a Grandchild when you're only

in your twenties".

Reaver looked into his glass at the amber liquid and drinking the rest of it he asked "did Vincent say anything to her about it?". Seeing Rye nod her head Reaver put

the glass down on the table and asked "well tell me?".

Rye drank the rest of her drink and replied "he told her that you're a lot older than she thinks you to be".

"I see. Well this does seem to be a problem" said Reaver as he sat at his desk and twirled the empty glass in his hands.

Rye nodded her head and placing her glass on the table she said "you could tell her Dad, I'm sure she'd understand or she'll run for hills". "And that's why I won't tell

her" said Reaver quietly as he twirled his cane in his hand. Seeing Rye smirk at him Reaver rolled his eyes and asked "is that all?". Nodding her head Rye left the office

only for her space to be occupied by Madeline who came in holding a book.

Still wary of the master of the house Madeline approached him slowly gripping the book tightly. Walking in front of him she looked up at him and asked "can you read

me a story sir please?".

Reaver gripped his cane tightly and looked at the child before asking "can't you get Lucy to read it to you or maybe read it yourself?". Madeline shook her head and

replied "Miss Lucy has gone to bed and I don't know how to read?". Setting the cane down Reaver nodded his head and gently taking the book from the child he

looked at the title and saw 'The Hero of Oakvale' printed in bold letters. Seeing the man smile at the book Madeline climbed onto his lap and waited patiently to hear

the story. Opening the book Reaver read her the story adding in bits that had been left out. After reading a total of seven pages he looked down and saw Madeline

had fallen asleep so he put the book down on the table and carefully carried the child to her own room where he gently deposited her on the bed and pulled the

covers over her. Leaving the room he shook his head irritated with the whole idea of a child living under his care before retiring to his bed chambers for the night.

A/ N - Thank you for reading and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

~ Chapter 5 ~

Breakfast was always a solitary meal but since the child had arrived along with inviting Rye and Vincent to live in his home Reaver knew that the joys of eating alone

were gone. Rye and Vincent had chatted with him about all the places they had lived until they had decided to return home to Brightwood while Madeline listened

fascinated with the descriptions of foreign places, she soon became fearful when Rye spoke of the Shadow Court and what it once was.

Lucy who had been standing nearby saw the child's reaction and steeping closer to Reaver she asked "Master Reaver can Madeline please be excused from the

table?".

Reaver smirked at Vincent who seemed quite amused at Lucy's request and before Reaver could answer the request Vincent turned in his seat and said "Lucy you

can't keep the truth from her of what we…..". Reaver slammed his fist down on the table and stood up glaring at Vincent who immediately stopped talking. Taking a

deep breath Reaver turned to Lucy and said "take Madeline into the kitchen, I'll be in shortly". Seeing the anger burning in his dark eyes Lucy took Madeline's hand and

quickly led her into the kitchen closing the door behind them.

Now alone with his two guests Reaver sat back down and snarled "listen here Vincent, you may be my Grandchild but under no circumstances are you to mention

theShadow Court to Madeline or to Lucy, am I understood?".

Vincent huffed and shaking his head he said "come on Reaver they're not even family. One's a street rat and the other is just some silly maid that you'll probably shoot

in a years time".

"That is enough Vincent" said Rye as she stood up and walked to her Father's side, "Madeline is now family and she will be treated as such and even though Lucy is

your Grandfather's maid she is still a human being and should be treated as such".

Growling under his breath in annoyance Vincent nodded his head and said "I am sorry Reaver, it won't happen again". Seeing Reaver nod his head Vincent excused

himself from the table saying "I'm going to go take a walk by the lake, I shouldn't be gone long. Smiling Rye said "I'll go with you". Looking down at her Father she said

"he won't say it again Father, I'll make sure of it".

Reaver watched them both leave the house before entering the kitchen to speak to Lucy and Madeline.

Lucy sat in the old armchair with Madeline on her lap whimpering over having listened to Rye speak about the Shadow Court. Stroking her hair gently Rye sang an old

song that she had learned while living in Bloodstone. _"Down by the reeds, down by the reeds, swim the sirens of Oakvale out to the seas._

 _Down by the reeds, down by the reeds, float the souls left unbroken by white Balverines"_.

Reaver smiled at how beautifully Lucy sang. He always did love women who could sing a song with a beautiful grace and passion.

Not noticing her master standing in the kitchen Lucy sang the next piece of the song. _"Down by the reeds, down by the reeds_ …" but stopped when she saw Reaver

standing a few feet away from her. With the song abruptly stopped Madeline looked up and stared at Reaver with red rimmed eyes. Reaver had become soft since

Sparrow had died and he hated it but knowing this child was to become a Hero like Theresa had predicted he sang " _down by the reeds, down by the reeds. Pray for_

 _those who go dancing in sad moonlit dreams_ ".

Madeline's tears stopped and climbing off Lucy's lap she walked over to Reaver and whispered "thank you sir I feel a lot better now". Placing his hand on Madeline's

shoulder he said "you're welcome Madeline, and there's nothing to fear as there is no more Shadow Court. Now why don't you go and play with your toys while I

speak with Lucy". Madeline nodded her head and giving Lucy a hug as a thank you she left the kitchen and went to the playroom.

Once the child was out of hearing range Reaver leaned on his cane and looking at Lucy he asked "I believe you have some questions Lucy?". Lucy felt her hands shake

slightly and not wanting to anger her trigger happy boss she stood up and replied "no Master Reaver I do not have any questions". Walking closer to his maid Reaver

raised his hand and gripped her chin tightly before asking "then tell me about the little chat you and Vincent had?. And do not lie to me".

Lucy nodded her head slowly and feeling her mouth go dry she replied "I found it strange that someone as young as yourself could have a Grandchild and Vincent

overheard me and said that you are a lot older than I think and that if his Father was alive he'd laugh at me for how little I know about you. And that he was sure

you'd tell me all about his Father soon".

Stroking the side of her chin gently Reaver frowned and said "do not go looking for information on my age and my son in law anymore". Lucy nodded her head slowly

and said "of course Master Reaver and I'm sorry for prying". Letting go of her chin Reaver nodded his head and left the kitchen. Seeing Rye waiting for him with a smirk

on her face he said "get over yourself Rye nothing happened".

Rye shook her head and following her Father to his office Rye asked "just answer me one question do you like the maid or are you still grieving over the loss of

Mother?".

Sitting at his office desk Reaver looked at his cane and replied "I'm not going to betray your Mother's memory by getting romantically involved again. If I did, that

person would eventually leave like your mother did". "I'm sure Mom would understand and I can use my light to make your precious Lucy immortal like me, Vincent and

you". Shaking his head Reaver looked at Rye and said "I've work to do Rye so could you please leave the office". Nodding her head Rye said "Lucy would be good for

you if you ever change your mind". Seeing her Father smile Rye left the office.

Unable to concentrate on his work because of what Rye had said Reaver stood and left the office after an hour and went down to the kitchen where Lucy was

preparing dinner. Looking over her shoulder he saw her smile and asked "tell me what's for dinner and dessert?". Lucy looked straight ahead not wanting to turn her

head as the Master was too close for comfort and replied "country vegetable soup with baked potatoes, pan fried trout and home made apple crumble".

Slipping an arm around her slender waist Reaver pulled her away from the potatoes she was straining and said "well I am looking forward to that my dear Lucy".

Lucy tensed sensing something was up as Reaver led her into the dining room which was empty. Reasting his hand on her back Reaver smirked at her and in a teasing

tone he said "Lucy I would like you to accompany me to Bowerstone Market tomorrow".

Nodding her head Lucy unsure of what her master was up to said "of course Master Reaver".

Noticing how tense his maid had become Reaver chuckled darkly and said "we need to do some shopping and while we're there I'll tell you a little about myself. Now

get back to the kitchen as dinner will not make itself". Lucy nodded her head and returned to the kitchen leaving a smirking Reaver standing alone in the dining room.

Dinner came and went that evening and as soon as Madeline was tucked in and the dinner ware washed, dried and put away Lucy dragged her tired feet up the stairs

to her bedroom where she collapsed fully dressed onto the bed and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

A/N - Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

~ Chapter 6 ~

Bowerstone Market was busy as people visited various shops and stalls making their daily purchases. As a red and gold carriage pulled by two beautiful white horses pulled

up beside a statue of the King of Albion the people turned and watched as it's two occupants climbed out before going back to their shopping.

Reaver smirked at the statue and waited until Lucy was beside him before saying "the statue of the former King of Albion Logan was such a nicer statue than this one".

Lucy looked up at the king's statue and saw that it was crumbling with age before saying "I've never seen King Logan's statue so I'm afraid I can't agree with you Master

Reaver".

Tapping his cane on the ground Reaver said "well if you ever visit the royal gardens you will find his statue by the old mausoleum along with his dear Mother's statue. King

Alexander the 2nd had them made and erected as Heroes can never be forgotten".

Lucy frowned in confusion and looking at her master she said "I know that the legendary Queen Sparrow was a Hero but the history books never mentioned her eldest son

Logan being one too".

Walking into a tailors Reaver looked at Lucy's confused face and said "he didn't become one until he had to help his eldest half sister fight the infamous Jack of Blades and

the Shadow Court. Tell me what do your history books say about the Shadow Court?".

Lucy watched as Reaver looked at some of the dresses that were on the store mannequins knowing he was no doubt buying for some street hookers to wear at his next party

before replying "just the basic knowledge about the Shadow Court but the story was about some man from Oakvale called William who went to the Shadow Court and

sacrificed the people of…". Lucy stopped talking when she saw that Reaver's face had turned pale. She watched him speak to the tailor about delivering some dresses and as

soon as money had been paid Reaver dragged Lucy out of the shop.

As shocked as Reaver was with how much Lucy knew of what he had done in the past, he was more curious as to find out who wrote the book. Looking back at Lucy he

stopped walking and asked "where did you find that book?".

Confused over Reaver's behaviour about hearing the story of Oakvale Lucy wondered if the part of the book she hadn't told him about was true, that William had lived in

Bloodstone like she had. Hearing an agitated cough Lucy looked up and said "I'm sorry for telling you the story Master Reaver, I didn't know that it would upset you".

Letting go of her hand Reaver cursed himself for being too soft as he carefully said "it was a long time ago and William who feared death was in love with a beautiful maiden

and he wanted them to always be together so he went to the Shadow Court and made a deal with them. What he didn't know was the price for immortality would be the

people of Oakvale including his beloved Fiancé and the child she was pregnant with".

Lucy who had listened to Reaver's version of the story felt tears trickle down her cheeks. Her master had told the story like he had been there and at the mention of the

Fiancé and the baby she was carrying a sad faraway look had set in Reaver's eyes as if he longed for something he had also lost. Clearing the tears from her eyes Lucy

whispered "that's a sad story Master Reaver. I have never read that version before".

Reaver didn't hear Lucy. He was lost in a flood of memories about Oakvale, his Fiancé and the farm he had lived on. He had been happy with that simple life until his fear of

death screwed everything up. Oakvale that had become an isolated part of the deadly swamps of Wraithmarsh had been rescued by the late Queen Sparrow but he had never

ventured there and he was beginning to wonder why. Feeling a hand on his arm Reaver broke away from his memories and turned to see Lucy looking up at him in worry.

Without saying a word Reaver hooked her arm in his and led her to a small café where they ate their lunch and chatted idly about the weather and how they both missed the

smell of the ocean air.

Rye looked out the window as the clock in the living room struck nine o' clock. Her Father had been gone all day with Lucy which meant she had to mind Madeline and cook

the dinner which she didn't mind but when it came to story time the child had insisted that she could wait until Reaver returned. Seeing her Father's carriage pull up outside

the house Rye breathed a sigh of relief and opened the front door to go out and greet them.

Reaver yawned slightly as soon as the carriage stopped and looked over at Lucy who had fallen asleep. Opening the carriage door he picked Lucy up in arms and carefully

climbed out giving his driver the signal to carry in the purchases he had made in Bowerstone. Seeing Rye he quietly asked "and how was everything while we were gone?".

Smiling Rye nodded her head and in a hushed tone she replied "everything was okay. I cooked Madeline her meals and she's safely tucked into bed but wouldn't let me read

her a story as she insisted she would wait until you got home". Reaver smirked and nodding his head he entered the house and carried Lucy up stairs to her room where he

carefully placed her on her bed and pulled a blanket over her before going to Madeline's bedroom to read her a story.

Madeline sat in her bed staring at the pictures on the wall when she heard the door open. Seeing Reaver enter the room she smiled and picked the book off her dresser and

waited until he had sat on her bedside chair before handing him the book. Reaver looked at the book and seeing it was a book about pirates he put the book on the bedside

table and said "I have a much better story than what's in that book, would you like to hear it?". Seeing Madeline nod her head Reaver smiled and said "long ago there was a

pirate by the name of Captain Dread who sailed the waters of Albion on a magnificent ship know as the Marianne. He was the Pirate King and the most feared pirate in all of

Albion".

Reaver looked down and seeing Madeline fast asleep he felt his mouth twitch into a smile.

A / N - Thank you for reading and please review.


	7. Chapter 7

~ Chapter 7 ~

Reaver was quiet as he sat down to eat his breakfast with Madeline who was still half asleep. Rye and Vincent had left early to go into Bowerstone Market and knowing his

daughter Reaver knew she wouldn't be home until late afternoon. Hearing the kitchen door open Reaver smirked and waited until Lucy had served them their breakfasts

before asking "did you sleep well Lucy?".

Feeling a blush creep across her cheeks Lucy smiled and replied "I did Master Reaver thank you and thank you for yesterday. Did you sleep well?".

Chuckling softly Reaver took a sip of his tea and said "yes I did and we did have fun yesterday but I will need you to pack my bags along with your own and little Madeline's

bags as we will be leaving for Bloodstone this afternoon. I have some business to attend to there".

Nodding her head Lucy said "of course Master Reaver".

Looking down at Madeline Reaver said "well Madeline you will be able to see some real pirates and their ships in Bloodstone. Of course you'll have to promise me that you

won't wander off and get into trouble". Madeline smiled excitedly and said "I promise I won't wander off but will there be pirate ships there?".

Laughing out loud Reaver replied "of course there will be pirate ships there. And I'll let you in on a little secret will I?". Seeing Madeline nod her head Reaver bent his head

down to her ear and whispered "we'll be travelling to Bloodstone on a pirate ship". Seeing Madeline leave the dining room in excitement Reaver wiped his mouth and entered

the kitchen where Lucy was doing the washing up.

Hearing the door close Lucy looked around and seeing Reaver standing in the kitchen she said "I will start packing as soon as I've finished washing up the dishes Master

Reaver".

Smiling Reaver walked up to Lucy and said "good. I was thinking that while we are in Bloodstone that maybe you'd like to visit Oakvale and perhaps we'll find that book you

told me about yesterday". Lucy nodded her head and in a quiet voice she said "yes I'd like that but as for the book I don't know if it's still there". Reaver chuckled darkly and

said "I'm sure we'll find it now enough chatting, get your work done and pack our bags".

Lucy finished the dishes and went upstairs to pack Reaver's clothes first, Madeline's clothes second leaving hers as the last to pack. When all the bags had been packed Lucy

carried them down to the main hall and waited and then out to the waiting carriage which already had two suitcases on the carrier rack. Rolling her eyes Lucy stretched her

aching shoulders and returned in doors to rest before they departed for the dock.

As the Reaver set sail from Bowerstone Industrial Reaver smiled glad to be back at sea even if it was to visit Bloodstone. Setting the course the pirate King relaxed and called

his first mate to take the wheel while Reaver retired to his quarters where Lucy sat reading to Madeline. Pouring himself a glass of whiskey Reaver sat at his desk and asked

"Lucy is the adjoining cabin comfortable enough for you and Madeline?".

Lucy closed the book and standing up she replied "yes Master Reaver, it's just Madeline wanted to see where the captain's quarters were".

Nodding his head Reaver said "of course she does, she has become quite interested in pirates and who could blame her when the man who takes care of her is none other

than the Pirate King himself".

Shaking her head slightly Lucy placed the book down in front of Reaver and said "well in that case why don't you read to her Pirate King while I see if your dinner is ready".

Reaver looked at Lucy shocked while she left his quarters before taking out a map and beckoned Madeline to him. As soon as the child was beside him Reaver picked her up

on his lap and showed her how to use the map when sailing a ship.

The ship's kitchen was quite small when Lucy entered it. Seeing the chef Lucy smiled and walking over she said "hi I'm Lucy, Reaver's maid. Can I help with anything?". The

chef turned around and giving Lucy a smile he said "I'm Al Miss Lucy. The Captain's dinner is ready now so you can bring it to him along with the little one's dinner. Then I'm

going to need you to come back and clean up as I'm needed elsewhere in the ship".

Nodding her head Lucy watched the chef dish up two roast dinners and pour a glass of wine and a glass of orange juice before putting them on a silver tray. The tray was

heavy but Lucy managed it as she carried the two meals to Reaver's quarters where she set it down on a table and left the two to eat their meals.

The evening past quickly and as soon as Madeline was in her bed Reaver walked down to the kitchen. The kitchen was quiet as Reaver entered and seeing his maid busy

scrubbing a pot that had one week of dried mashed potatoes stuck to it he smirked mischievously and carefully sneaked up behind her fully intoxicated with the many glasses

of whiskey he had drank.

Lucy's shoulders ached as she scrubbed the pot. The mashed potatoes were hard to remove but she was determined to get rid of them. Feeling two arms slip around her

waist and a head rest itself on her shoulder she seized up and gripping the pot tighter she slightly turned her head and saw Reaver with a mischievous look in his eyes. He

was drunk, she could smell it. Taking a deep breath Lucy put down the pot and the scrubbing brush and asked "what can I do for you Master Reaver?".

Resting his chin in the crook of her neck Reaver whispered "you know what I want you little temptress and I always get what I want and there's nothing you can do to stop

me".

Lucy felt her heart beat faster as her master nuzzled her neck. She had never been approached before by him in this manner before. Picking the pot back up again she said "I

can't humour you Master Reaver as I have dishes to scrub after all it is part of the job you hired me to do".

Reaver let Lucy go and leaning against the counter he said "well you might not want to work for me in the future when you eventually find out what happened".

Putting the pot back down Lucy turned to look at him and with her hand on her hip she asked "and what did you do?".

Knowing Reaver couldn't run from his past forever and that Vincent would probably eventually tell Lucy he said "Vincent was telling the truth and the story I told you about

Oakvale, I am William".

A / N - Thanks for reading and please review.


	8. Chapter 8

~ Chapter 8 ~

Lucy couldn't believe what Reaver had just told her. It was something she had never expected and hearing it being spilled from her master's mouth she wondered if it was

true. Taking a step away from Reaver she took a deep breath to help control her heartbeat and asked "why are you telling me this?".

Reaver crossed his arms and looking at the floor he wondered if telling his replaceable maid was such a good idea. He could tell her he was joking with what he had said but

she still could find out if his Grandson opened his big mouth. He could shoot her but if he did that where would he find a maid as good as her. Realising he was stalling Reaver

closed his eyes and replied "I told you that because it's the truth Lucy".

Lucy didn't like the truth especially when it was directed so close to home. Wiping her hands on a tea towel she looked at Reaver and said "I don't want to talk about this

anymore Master Reaver, I'm going to bed".

Nodding his head Reaver watched Lucy leave the kitchen quietly thinking that maybe it wasn't such a good idea telling her about his past. His thoughts were interrupted by a

flash of white light and turning around the Pirate King rolled his eyes when he saw Theresa standing a few feet away from him. "I'm not in the mood for your wisdom Seer.

What do you want?" asked Reaver as he rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands.

Theresa smiled and looking directly at him she said "you can't go telling people who or what you are Reaver. Telling your Lucy has already put her in great danger".

Reaver laughed and tapping the Dragonstomper 48 holstered at his hip idly he said "my Lucy eh?. Do tell Theresa what danger have I put my maid in?".

Theresa looked at Reaver's gun before shaking her head and saying "the shadows are always listening Reaver and because of the truths you have told, Lucy could fall victim

to the shadows along with Madeline". The Seer watched a hint of concern pass over Reaver's face and said "if you want to save them Hero of Skill then let them go".

Shocked at Theresa's words Reaver looked at her and before he could retaliate with something the Seer had vanished leaving the Hero of Skill with his own thoughts and

fears.

For the rest of the voyage Reaver noticed that Lucy stayed away from him only seeing him when he needed his meals brought. As for Madeline she stayed by his side

intrigued by how he would navigate the ship and speak to his crew. After two days at sea Reaver's ship finally made port at Bloodstone. While his crew carried their luggage

to Reaver's house the Hero of Skill waited with Madeline until Lucy had gotten off the ship.

Lucy was tired having not slept a wink since her master had told her the horrifying truth about his past. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face pale as she approached Reaver

who was smirking playfully as if it was all one big joke. Looking at his maid's appearance Reaver gave her a fake sympathetic look and said "you look absolutely dreadful my

dove".

Irritated from the lack of sleep Lucy shot Reaver a glare and said "first I am not your dove and second you know why I look absolutely awful as you put it".

Smiling Reaver took Madeline's hand and said "oh cheer up my rose petal, just try to be like Barry Hatch. He was fine with everything I did and he was truly a faithful

servant". Not saying a word Lucy followed her master to the house where she had begun her work as his maid.

Delighted to be back in his Bloodstone Manor Reaver turned to Lucy and said "I sent word to have the bedrooms prepared so take Madeline to get settled in and then get

started on dinner". Lucy took Madeline's hand and led her upstairs to her bedroom before she ventured down stairs to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

While Madeline sat in her bedroom Reaver went to his office to get his bearings on everything that had happened in the past few days. Looking at the painting on the wall of

himself back in the days when he first met Sparrow he whispered "I shouldn't have told Lucy the truth, I should have kept it secret". Hearing a commotion out in the

courtyard Reaver upholstered his Dragonstomper 48 and exited his office into the hall where Lucy stood. Walking up beside her Reaver looked at her and tightening his grip

on his pistol he said "Lucy go up stairs, get Madeline and hide on the third floor".

Retrieving his Master Cutlass from the secret compartment Reaver opened the front door and stepped outside to find a young man with shoulder length black hair and green

eyes upon a white stallion. He looked like a common adventurer except the sword at his hip told Reaver that this man was no ordinary adventurer.

Lowering his sword Reaver approached the young man and asked "may I help you or are you wishing to be shot by the best sharpshooter in Albion?".

The young man smiled and shaking his head he climbed off his horse and replied "you are just how my Grandmother described you pirate but after her death and the

unfortunate death of my Mother I decided that maybe I would venture here to Bloodstone to see for myself".

Reaver frowned in confusion and keeping his pistol aimed at the young man he said "I believe you have me confused with some other pirate so with that been said get off my

property before I send you to meet your Mother".

The young man rolled his eyes and said "Grandmother also said you were stubborn and short tempered but that's not why I'm here. I received a visit from a strange gypsy

woman called Theresa who told me that I must come here and see you Hero of Skill".

Reaver glared at the intruder and taking a deep breath he asked "and why should I believe you?".

The young man smiled and patting his horse's neck he replied "I'm not asking you to believe me, I'm asking you to let me join you in the fight against this new evil.

Grandmother would have wanted me to fight with you".

Nodding his head Reaver laughed and said "I'm sure she would have but unfortunately I don't know your Grandmother so my answer is no".

The young man unsheathed his sword and showing Reaver the shining steel blade with gold roses set in the middle of the blade and said "I'm sure this will help jog your

memory as to who my Grandmother was".

A / N - Thank you for reading and please review.


	9. Chapter 9

~ Chapter 9 ~

The blade was still the same as the last time he had seen it when Rose had held it in her hands to fight the shadows. Clearing his throat Reaver said "it's been a long time

since I've seen that sword".

Sheathing the sword the young man chuckled and folding his arms he said "I'm sure it has although I suppose it's been a long time since you've seen most things".

"You're quite right about that dear boy but I don't let those kind of things bother me. Now since you've been sent by that annoying Seer why don't you stable your beast out

back and then come in as we have much to talk about". The young man nodded his head and waited until Reaver was back indoors before bringing his horse to the back to be

stabled.

Once Reaver had Lucy and Madeline informed that the coast was clear he retired to his office where he found the young man waiting for him. "So you must have a name?"

queried Reaver as he poured two glasses of whiskey.

Taking the glass of whiskey Reaver handed to him the young man smiled and replied "my name's Bladen". Nodding his head Reaver took a sip of whiskey and said "well

Bladen now that we are properly introduced what did the witch tell you?".

Drinking back his whiskey Bladen smirked and replied "Theresa informed me that you have become too close to a child called Madeline and some maid called Lucy. Your

destiny was to bring them this far where I would collect them to escort them to Oakfield. A child needs a good environment to be raised in so there you have it".

Reaver glared into the glass at the amber liquid secretly cursing Theresa and the lies she had told him about destiny. Drinking the last of the amber liquid he looked at Bladen

and asked "why is Theresa doing this and what does she have to gain from it?".

Bladen raised his eyebrows at the Hero of Skill and replied "Lucy and Madeline will be in danger if they remain with you. The shadows have discovered your soft spot for Lucy

and for Madeline and if they stay with you the shadows will surely take them as your next sacrifice. As for Theresa I don't know what she has to gain from this nor do I care, I

am only the messenger".

Pouring himself another glass of whiskey Reaver nodded his head knowing that the man was right about the shadows. Try hard as he could Reaver would never be able to

escape them. Standing up Reaver beckoned Bladen to follow and showed him to a spare room saying "you can rest here for the night. Tomorrow I'll prepare my ship to bring

you, your horse, Madeline and Lucy back to Oakfield".

The kitchen was quiet as Lucy boiled the kettle and made a cup of tea. Sitting at the kitchen table she took a deep breath before taking the first sip of her tea. Hearing the

kitchen door open she looked up and saw Reaver with a distant look on his face. He didn't speak just walked to the kettle and made himself a cup of tea before sitting beside

Lucy.

Sipping his tea Reaver looked at his maid and said "I need you to pack your belongings and Madeline's belongings as the two of you are both leaving tomorrow".

Lucy nodded her head slowly and looking into her tea cup she asked "is it because I wouldn't speak to you after you told me about Oakvale?".

Shaking his head Reaver took another sip of his tea and replied "no Lucy it's not that. I just feel that if you and Madeline return with Bladen to Oakfield, you could raise

Madeline in a better environment but let Bladen train her to be a Hero".

Pushing her tea away from her Lucy looked at her master and asked "what will I tell her when she asks where you are?".

Smiling Reaver looked at Lucy and drinking the rest of his tea he replied "tell her that I'm off being a pirate and that one day in the future we will meet again". They both sat

in silence until Reaver stood up and placing his hand on Lucy's shoulder he said "get some sleep Lucy as you have a busy morning tomorrow".

The next morning was busy as Lucy packed their belongings and explaining to Madeline who was sad about leaving that they would see Reaver again. Reaver who didn't want

to be around when they were leaving had instructed his first mate Al to carry a chest of gold onto the ship for Lucy and Madeline and when it was done Reaver instructed him

to bring them to Oakfield.

It was late afternoon when Bladen, Madeline and Lucy boarded the ship with the horse and even though Bladen was glad to be going home, Madeline and Lucy were sad to be

leaving the place they called home, both wondering when they would see the Pirate King again.

A / N - Thanks for reading and please review.


	10. Chapter 10

~ Chapter 10 ~

5 years later -

Reaver noticed that Wraithmarsh was damper this year as he pulled the beautiful struggling barmaid along with him. She was sobbing, begging for him to release her but

Reaver just chuckled and tightening his grip on her wrists he said "why should I the great Reaver let you go my sweet when your youth is going to save me from these

wrinkles and age spots".

Approaching a large metal door the barmaid hiccupped through tears and asked "what is this place?". Pulling a strange dark seal from his coat Reaver used it to open the

door and replied "this is where my friends live my dear and they are anxious to meet you". With ease Reaver dragged the screaming girl through the dark chambers until they

had reached a chamber where three shadows know as the Shadow Judges stood waiting.

Giving them his usual carefree smirk Reaver pushed the girl to the ground and handing her the seal he said "here my dear take this seal and it will bring you home as I don't

believe your ready for this kind of party". Overjoyed the barmaid grabbed the seal and as soon as it was in her hands she felt all her youth being painfully dragged from her

leaving her a frail and fragile old woman. Feeling rejuvenated Reaver pulled out his Dragonstomper 48 and shot the now old woman before turning to the three Shadow

Judges saying "well until next time my friends".

The middle Shadow Judge moved forward and looking into Reaver's cold and heartless eyes he said "your sacrifice is not enough this time Reaver, we want a better sacrifice

and if you want to keep your beloved youth you will bring it to us".

Not wanting to lose his youth the Hero of Skill asked "of course my friends just tell me what you would like and I shall bring it to you". The middle Shadow Judge curled it's

bony fingers around Reaver's neck and squeezing it slightly it growled "bring us the child you sent away Reaver because if you don't we will take all your youth leaving you as

old, wrinkled and fragile like the old woman you just shot". Nodding his head Reaver said "of course my friends I will bring her here, I just need a week". "A week is all your

getting Pirate King" snapped the middle Shadow Judge as he released his grip on Reaver's neck allowing him to leave in a hurry.

As Reaver exited the Shadow Court he felt his new gift of youth being taken from him giving back the wrinkles he'd had when he arrived an hour earlier. Reaver walked

quickly back to Bloodstone anxious to set sail for Oakfield to collect Madeline. He was Reaver and what he wanted more than anything right now was his glorious youth.

Bloodstone was just as he had left it when reaver returned. Seeing his first mate Al standing by the docks Reaver approached him and ordered "Al get the ship and the crew

ready, we leave for Oakfield in an hour".

Al who had worked for the Pirate King for many years scratched his head and said "of course Captain, it will be good to see Miss Lucy and young Madeline back beside you

again". Reaver flinched and upholstering his gun he held it to Al's head and growled "if you ever say something as ridiculous as that again I will kill you, do you understand?".

Nodding his head quickly Al said "of course Captain, I'm sorry". Watching Reaver walk back to his manor Al informed the crew and readied the ship for it's departure.

Pouring himself a glass of whiskey Reaver sat down at his desk and taking a long gulp of the amber liquid his brooding thoughts were interrupted by a flash of white light

before him. When the light had cleared Reaver smiled his dashing smile and said "well hello Seer it's been a long time since I last saw you".

Theresa looked at the cocky pirate and stepping in front of his desk she said "you can't do what you're about to do Reaver. Madeline has really grown in these past five years

and by keeping her away these past five years she will be very wary of you as will Lucy".

Reaver looked into his glass at the amber liquid and glaring at the Seer he said "I am Reaver, I care for no one but myself and my youth is very important to me so go blow

your trumpet elsewhere".

Remaining in her spot before his desk Theresa asked "why go back to the Shadow Court Reaver after they were defeated? Your youth could have easily been maintained

thanks to your daughter's incredible power of light".

Reaver laughed coldly and putting his glass down on the table he stood up and said "I belong to the Shadow Court you silly woman, only they can give me my youth not my

daughter. As for little Madeline you should have some other Hero to take on, what did you call it oh yes destiny".

Knowing she couldn't reason with the bitter and cold hearted Hero of Skill Theresa shook her head and said "if this path is your wish then good luck following Reaver Hero of

Skill but I am glad Sparrow no longer has to follow you on it". Before Reaver could retaliate the Seer was gone leaving him with his own thoughts.

A / N - Sorry if this chapter's a bit short. thanks for reading and please review.


	11. Chapter 11

~ Chapter 11 ~

The dirt path in Oakfield was moist as a fifteen year old woman with long brown hair messily plaited stalked the three bandits who were walking towards the temple of light to

raid and to kill. Dressed in a worn explorer leggings, explorer boots and figure hugging shirt Madeline brushed past a thorny brush. Today she carried two weapons with her,

a second hand steel longsword that looked just as good as a new one and a gleaming chakra. Hearing the roar of the Town Crier telling the village that the shops were now

open Madeline stuck two fingers in her mouth and whistled causing the three bandits to look in her direction.

Unsheathing her sword Madeline smiled as it's steel blade glittered in the morning sunlight before glaring at the three bandits and saying "well come on my dears I haven't

got all day".

The bandits looked at each other and smiling menacingly they unsheathed their swords and lunged at Madeline who quickly jumped back and blocking their strikes she said "I

have been well trained messieurs and let me add that it appears you have not".

Ducking a few of their strikes Madeline grabbed her chakra and sent it whizzing through the air at a tree which it rebounded off and back towards the three bandits killing

them instantly. Grabbing the chakra Madeline sheathed her weapons and looked down at the three lifeless forms before asking "I know you're there so tell me did I do a good

job?".

Bladen stepped out from his hiding place in a cluster of trees a few feet behind her and replied "yes you did a good job but where did you learn to speak French?".

Laughing lightly Madeline walked back towards him and shrugging her shoulders she said "before my parents died they taught me how to speak French and when Mister

Reaver found me he took me under his wing and he used to speak some French so I never forgot it. Although between you and me I think he was in love with Lucy".

Shaking his head at the teenager's over active imagination about love Bladen said "come on I'd better get you home before Lucy sends a search party". Nodding her head

Madeline followed her mentor back along the path to the two storey cottage with Lucy.

As Lucy prepared the eggs for breakfast she heard the front door open and close and turning around she saw Madeline smiling at her. Lucy returned the smile and pouring a

cup of tea she handed it to Madeline and asked "well how did it go Maddie?".

Chuckling at her nickname Madeline took a sip of her tea and replied "I know you don't like me training to be a Hero but I did track three bandits today and kindly took care

of them".

Nodding her head Lucy served her a large potion of scrambled eggs before saying "I may not like it but as long as Bladen was with you I'm fine with that". Nodding her head

Madeline dug into her scrambled eggs finishing her breakfast quickly before drinking her tea. As she stood from the table her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the

village bell alarming the villagers that pirates had docked.

Lucy dropped her tea cup she looked at Madeline who was unsheathing her sword. Not wanting the girl to be injured by a group of pirates Lucy stood in front of the front door

and shaking her head she said "no this fight Maddie, go upstairs and hide please".

Seeing the worry in Lucy's eyes Madeline sheathed her sword and asked "what about you, where will you hide?".

Pushing Madeline up the stairs she said "don't worry about me and what ever you hear, don't come out of your hiding place until I come and get you". Lucy waited until

Madeline had gone upstairs before taking a huge breath. She was terrified, terrified of Reaver coming back for them. After his confession over what he did to Oakvale Lucy

was fearful that he'd come back for them and offer them to the Shadow Court so he could keep his precious youth.

As Reaver stepped onto the docks of Oakfield he smiled at the town guards who had their weapons drawn ready to defend the people of Oakfield. Turning to Al he ordered

"keep the town guards busy while I go collect something of great importance". Al nodded his head and beckoned the crew with him as they engaged the town guards in a

heated battle of swords.

Grabbing some rope Reaver began walking along the dirt track searching for Lucy and Madeline's house. Inwardly he cursed himself for not finding out which house they had

bought five years ago but he was Reaver and he knew he would find it. Approaching the town pub he saw the Town Crier huddled behind a tree and approached him and

upholstering his Dragonstomper 48 he held it to the trembling man's head and asked "now be a good lad and tell me where my Lucy and Madeline live?".

The Town Crier trembled as he stared into the Pirate King's face and as much as he didn't want to tell this scoundrel where they lived he didn't want to die leaving his wife

and children alone in this world. "Miss Lucy and Miss Madeline live at the end of this road in a two storey cottage with a white picket fence" said the Town Crier as tears of

fear tumbled down his cheeks. Rolling his eyes at the man Reaver got up and headed in the direction of Lucy's house.

Lucy sat in the kitchen staring into the empty tea cup when she heard a loud knock on the front door. Believing it to be Bladen she leapt out of her seat and opened the front

door shocked to see the Pirate King Reaver standing on the doorstep. Gripping the door hand tightly Lucy swallowed a dry lump in her throat and asked "what do you want

Reaver?".

Stepping past her into the kitchen Reaver looked back at Lucy and replied "well my rose petal some dear friends of mine are anxious to meet little Madeline and me being the

fabulous host I am have come to collect her".

Feeling her heart beat speed up Lucy said "you mean the Shadow Court. How could you?".

"Come come Lucy you know this day would finally come. And when it's over I promise to give her back to you as the old woman she will become and you can continue to take

care of her until she passes away" said Reaver as he leaned against the wall.

Glaring at the man she had once worked and cared for Lucy smiled and said "well you're too late I'm afraid. Madeline left here this morning with Bladen on a journey so I

can't say what year she will return".

Glaring at Lucy Reaver grabbed her arms and tied them quickly before saying "if you want to be that way my dear then that's up to you. I'll take you instead as bait and then

we will see how long it takes little Madeline to travel to Bloodstone to rescue you". Not saying a word Lucy allowed Reaver to take her to the ship and back to Bloodstone

thankful that Madeline was safe but also fearful of what was to come.

Madeline had heard everything and after they were gone she crept out of her hiding place and went down stairs trembling with fear. Hearing a cough at the opened front door

she spun around and saw Bladen standing there and asked "where were you?".

Bladen looked behind himself at the village and replied "I had to help the town guards fend off Reaver's crew. There are a few injured people and a few dead and I'm

guessing he's after taking Lucy back with him".

Nodding her head Madeline said "he wants to offer me to the Shadow Court but Lucy told him I had gone off on some adventure with you so he took her instead saying she

was the bait so I would got to Bloodstone to rescue her".

Nodding his head Bladen said "before you do rescue her I will need to train you how to use Will and Skill together as you are going to need it to defeat Reaver and the

Shadow Court".

A / N - Thanks for reading and please review.


	12. Chapter 12

~ Chapter 12 ~

In an unattended field across from the Golden Oak Bladen matched Madeline's combat strikes gently trying to force her to use the Will burning inside her. After two hours of

trying to force it out Madeline dropped her sword and said "this is hopeless Bladen I can't use Will and I'm worried that we are running out of time when it comes to saving

Lucy.

Sheathing his sword Bladen folded his arms and said "I know it's hard to believe Maddie but you will learn to use it eventually, it just takes time".

Picking up her sword and sheathing it Madeline faced Bladen and said "well I've never hears of anyone who learned how to use Will at a later age".

Smiling gently Bladen placed his hand on Madeline's shoulder and said "at the time when my Grandmother was chosen to fight the Shadow Court with Reaver her Father

Logan the former King of Albion unlocked his Will while in a dream".

Madeline closed her eyes and clenching her fists tightly she said "that's because he was the son of the great Hero Queen Sparrow. My parents weren't Heroes and neither

were their parents so that means I won't be able to harness Will".

"That may be true but I believe that anyone can be a Hero, they just have to believe. Anyway we'll talk more about this tomorrow let's go home to eat and sleep" said Bladen

quietly.

After Madeline had eaten she retired to her bedroom exhausted after everything that had happened that day. As her mind began to drift into dreamland she heard the faint

sound of a music box being played and as the sound got louder her eyes shot open and was surprised to find herself no longer in her bedroom but standing on a strange path

surrounded by fog. Getting to her feet Madeline looked around confused and then she saw him. A few feet away from her dressed in his once kingly garb was the former King

of Albion Logan whom she recognised from the painting that hung in Reaver's Milfield Mansion.

Logan smiled at Madeline and walking towards her he said "don't be frightened Madeline as I'm only here to help you. I have watched over you ever since Reaver took you in

when you were a child and my Mother and I are shocked to see how dark he has once again become but I do believe that a Hero as powerful as you can defeat him and the

Shadow Court".

Nodding her head Madeline asked "I'm not a powerful Hero. I may have excelled at Skill but I am still unable to harness Will".

"That's because you do not have this" said Logan as he handed Madeline a circular object. Taking the circular object Madeline looked at it's strange engravings and feeling a

sharp pain shoot through her body she looked at Logan who simply smiled and said "good luck Hero".

Madeline was awoken to someone shaking her shoulders and opening her eyes she saw Bladen looking at with a worried expression etched on his face. Sitting up she asked

"what's wrong with you?".

Bladen rolled his eyes and replied "I heard you screaming bloody murder and came to wake you and then I saw your arms and decided that I should still wake you so you

could see".

Looking down at her arms Madeline saw blue Will lines and said "I had a strange dream that the former King of Albion Logan gave me a strange circular object. It hurt when I

touched it". Smiling Bladen nodded his head and said "I don't think that was a dream, I think Logan came to help you in your fight". Feeling suddenly tired Madeline nodded

her head before cuddling back against her pillow to sleep.

The ocean was rough as Reaver's ship sailed back to Bloodstone. With his crew remaining on deck making sure the rough waters din't take the sip off course Reaver remained

in his cabin where he had Lucy bound to a chair. Sipping his whiskey the Pirate King wrote down in his log book about their recent travels before his thoughts were

interrupted by a choked sob behind him.

Turning around he looked at Lucy who was sobbing quietly while trying not to fall over as the shipped moved from side to side. Putting the pen down Reaver said "sobbing

will not get you anywhere my dear Lucy and it will certainly not change my mind". Looking at the Pirate King Lucy felt helpless unable to stop him before saying "at least I

now know why you took her in and told her all those bedtime stories promising her that you would one day train her to be a Hero".

Hearing the past thrown at him Reaver grabbed some cloth and walked across to Lucy gagging her mouth with the cloth before saying "Lucy if I were you I'd stop your pitiful

ranting as it's giving me a headache".

Not hearing any more sounds out of his former maid Reaver retired to his bed knowing full well that Lucy would not be able to escape the ropes that bound her.

A / N - Thanks for reading and please review. Sorry if this chapter's a bit short.


	13. Chapter 13

~ Chapter 13 ~

Bloodstone had indeed changed since the Shadow Court's return to Wraithmarsh. Stepping onto the docks Lucy felt despondent as she gazed at the gloomy faces of the

town's people. Things here had definitely changed. The people who were once brave were now fearful and whispered of a dark entity haunting the land and corrupting good

honest people before claiming their souls. Lucy listened to their rantings as Reaver ordered his crew to carry all his purchases to his manor. Lucy was tired, her eyes raw from

crying and her mouth sore from the rag that was still gagging her.

Exhausted from travelling Reaver grabbed Lucy's bound hands and pulled her along the pathway that lead to his home. Lucy didn't fight him this time and for once Reaver

was thankful because if she did fight him he would have to waste a precious bullet disposing of her.

Once inside Reaver's Manor the Pirate King turned to Lucy and releasing the gag from her mouth he said "one scream or shrewd remark out of you my dear and the gag goes

back on understood?". With her mouth sore and red raw and the corners Lucy nodded her head not wanting to anger her captor. Grabbing her chin Reaver looked at the raw

wounds on the corners of her mouth and said "go clean your wounds Lucy and remember if you run I will shoot you and I expect dinner with one hour". Drawing the knife

hidden in his boot Reaver cut the ropes that bound Lucy before entering his office to pour himself a large glass of scotch.

The bathroom was unclean and a smell of stagnant water consumed the air as Lucy entered. Taking a deep breath she opened the window before opening the first aid cabinet

and digging out a health potion that she drank quickly before watching the wounds and sores from the rope and gag quickly heal. Taking another few deep breaths to stop

any more tears from falling Lucy walked quickly down to the kitchen where she began cooking Reaver's meal and putting away the groceries that must have been stolen from

Oakfield.

Once the meal was cooked and a bottle of red wine retrieved from the cellar Lucy placed it all on a serving tray before carrying into Reaver's office. Placing it on his office

desk Lucy said "your dinner is ready Reaver". Looking up from his paper work Reaver looked at the dinner and bottle of wine that accompanied a crystal chalice before saying

"you may leave it there and as punishment for not calling me Master Reaver, I would like this whole mansion spotless before the sun rises tomorrow morning. You may start

with my bedroom first". Nodding her head Lucy said "of course Master Reaver" before leaving the office to start her chores.

As Madeline flung her rucksack on her shoulder she left the house and walked with Bladen who was waiting for her and said "okay I'm ready, let's get to the dock so we don't

miss the ship going to Bloodstone".

Nodding his head Bladen said "when we get to Bloodstone remember not to listen to anything Reaver tells you, he's now the enemy. Our main objective is to get in, rescue

Lucy and get back to the ship without being caught up in Reaver's mess".

Nodding her head in agreement Madeline followed Bladen to the waiting ship that would take them Bloodstone.

As Reaver poured himself a glass of scotch he looked back down at the papers on his table concerning his factory in Bowerstone. Taking a sip of his scotch Reaver picked up

another paper and was suddenly interrupted by a fist slamming on his desk. Looking up he dropped his glass in shock and said "Sparrow".

Sparrow stood before Reaver's desk as beautiful as she had ever been glaring down at the Pirate King before saying "the light would have sustained your youth but no you

had to return to the Shadow Court giving them power over you and your destiny once again".

Standing up slowly Reaver looked Sparrow up and down and asked "are you alive or dead?".

"Does it matter if I'm alive or dead?" asked Sparrow as she looked at the broken pieces of glass from the scotch glass on the floor.

Folding his arms Reaver glanced out of the window onto the harbour and replied "you shouldn't have died Sparrow, we were happy together or have you forgotten that?".

Sighing quietly Sparrow whispered "my time on this earth was over William, replaced by a new destiny".

Looking at Sparrow sadly Reaver said "I'm tired of hearing about this destiny nonsense, Theresa must have brainwashed you in the after life".

Sparrow smiled and shaking her head she said "no she hasn't Reaver and don't worry we will be together again but remember this destiny cannot be avoided and it involves

you Reaver, Hero of Skill. It is your future and your destiny but the question is will you accept it or will you remain the unloved shadow you've enjoyed becoming. An evil is

coming and it will shatter our way of life including yours Pirate King. Do not abandon Albion's next Hero".

Before Reaver could reply Sparrow was gone leaving the Pirate King with his thoughts.

A / N - I'm wondering what to do with Reaver, I would love some suggestions and thanks for reading and please review.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N - Thanks for the great ideas on what to do with Reaver.

 _Guardian of Light Lightus thanks for your idea, it's a great idea and_

 _I'm going to use it._

~ Chapter 14 ~

Standing on the docks Madeline looked at what Bloodstone had become and sighed wearily. The people looked terrified and were whispering to each other fearing they would

be heard. Glancing up at Bladen she said "it was never like this when I first came here or when Miss Lucy lived here, it was a cheerful pirate town that smelled of fish".

Nodding his head Bladen said "let's not worry about the town, we have Lucy to save". Leading the way Bladen stepped off the docks and led Madeline the village centre that

was empty of merchants, villagers and prostitutes. Feeling uneasy Madeline looked around at the empty village before saying "something doesn't feel right Bladen".

Bladen couldn't have agreed with Madeline more as the town of Bloodstone gave off an eerie feeling that you were being watched by something not of this world. Hearing

chuckling coming from the shadowed porch of the pub Bladen and Madeline drew their swords prepared for whatever was hiding in the shadows. Seeing movement Bladen

gripped his sword tightly and said "remember everything you were taught Madeline and use your Will if you need to". Nodding her head Madeline readied herself for whatever

was coming toward them anticipating her first strike.

It emerged from the shadows into the light before them. It wasn't an enemy of flesh and bone like they had expected, it was a shadow as tall and as wide as a Balverine. It's

eyes were white and in it's hands it held two shadow swords. It menacingly raised it's swords towards Madeline and Bladen before making a dive at them causing them to

engage in a sword fight with this monstrous creature.

Madeline had fought a lot of bandits and hobbes in Oakfield but this creature was strong and as she fought she could feel herself being overpowered by it's strength. Taking a

quick glance at Bladen she saw him kneeling on the ground blocking the creature's sword and then she heard it, then sound of a gun being fired. The creature screamed in

pain and then evaporated before eyes. Keeping a firm grip on her sword Madeline walked over to Bladen and asked "are you alright?".

Standing up shakily Bladen nodded his head and replied "yes, yes I am but where did that gunshot come from?". Looking around Madeline caught a glimpse of the gunslinger

standing ten feet away and glaring at their rescuer she replied "it came from Reaver". Before Bladen could stop her, Madeline marched over to Reaver who was reloading his

gun and slapped him hard across the face.

Shocked by her approach Reaver rubbed his jaw and said "it's good to see you too little Madeline but there is no need to thank me". "Quit your crap Reaver and hand Lucy

over, she doesn't belong to you and neither do I" spat Madeline furiously. Smirking Reaver holstered his gun and said "Lucy is safe but if you want her to come out here so

another Shadow creature can grab you both then I'll go and get her". "Lucy and Madeline wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't offered their souls to the Shadow Court" said

Bladen as he sheathed his sword. "Well then you can count yourself lucky that Sparrow paid me a visit and convinced me to do my job and not abandon Albion's next Hero

just like I didn't abandon your Grandmother Rose" said Reaver as he looked around at the gathering shadows.

Shaking her head Madeline gave Reaver an even look and said "it's hard to believe you after all you've done. You sent Lucy and I away because you didn't want us anymore

and don't deny it because it's the truth. You promised me that one day you'd make a Hero and you broke that promise". "I sent you away to protect you and Lucy from the

shadows. I shouldn't have allowed myself to get caught up with them again but I will help you destroy them once and for all" said Reaver as he took the Dark Seal out of his

coat and flung it far into the ocean never to be seen again.

Bladen had stopped listening to Reaver and Madeline bickering as he had noticed more shadow creatures emerging from the dark corners and were slowly approaching them

with their shadow swords drawn. "Reaver if you have a sword I'd draw it now as we have company" warned Bladen as he drew his sword.

Reaver unsheathed his Master Cutlass and standing close to Madeline he said "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Rose a very long time ago, do not leave my side".

Nodding her head Madeline gripped her sword and prepared herself for the fight against the shadow creatures unsure of how she could survive this fight.

A/N - Sorry I left this chapter end just when the battle was about to begin but don't worry, next chapter will be up tomorrow. Thanks for reading and please review.


	15. Chapter 15

~ Chapter 15 ~

Standing shoulder to shoulder with Madeline with their swords drawn Reaver battled the shadow creatures while Bladen stood back to back with them keeping any shadow

creatures from hitting them. Slicing his blade through the torso of a shadow creature Reaver chuckled and taunted "one thing you should have remembered shadow is that

when you go against the Hero of Skill, you won't survive".

As Reaver took a few steps forward to check for any more dangers a horde of shadow creatures appeared surrounding him and blocking him from getting back to fight side by

side with Madeline and Bladen. Seeing what had happened Madeline gritted her teeth and turning to Bladen she said "Reaver's trapped we have to help him". Bladen shook

his head and clashing his sword against the sword of a shadow creature he said "no we don't, he can handle himself so don't worry about him".

Frustrated by Bladen's answer Madeline blocked the strike of a sword from a shadow creature and said "well we can't just leave him there. Heroes don't do that". Bladen

shook his head angrily and snapped "he'd leave you if you were in his position".

Madeline swung her sword two and fro angrily fighting the shadow creatures fustrated with Bladen's statement. Yes Reaver would probably do that but she was not Reaver

and she was going to help him with or without Bladen's help. Gathering her Will she held it until she had the three shadow creatures she was fighting disposed of.

Gripping his sword tightly causing his knuckles to whiten Reaver glared at the shadow creatures that stood staring at him with their white soulless eyes preventing him from

leaving their predatory circle. Chuckling darkly Reaver warned "you obviously didn't hear me when I sliced your companion in half" before engaging them in a battle of wits

and skill. They were too many and as Reaver sliced through his the third one he was stabbed through his left side from a shadow creature that was lurking behind him.

Overwhelmed by the sudden explosion of pain to his youthful body Reaver dropped his sword and fell to the ground.

Madeline who had gathered enough Will casted a powerful blast of lightning into all the shadow creatures disposing of them. Feeling weak and dizzy from the overpowering

use of Will Madeline collapsed onto the ground unconscious.

Reaver felt tired and heavy as he pushed himself onto his hands and knees to scan the area. Seeing Madeline unconscious a few feet away from him, Reaver clutched his

injured side and crawled through the muddy ground toward Madeline. Finally reaching her Reaver grabbed Madeline's shoulders and pulled her against his chest and in an

urging tone he said "come on Madeline wake up, wake up Hero. If you wake up I promise I'll be better, I'll take you and Lucy home with me I promise". Hearing heavy boots

hitting dirt behind him Reaver upholstered his gun but holstered it again when he saw Bladen kneel down beside him.

Looking at Madeline Bladen said "we have to get her inside somewhere Reaver, she needs a healing potion". Picking Madeline up in his arms Reaver forced himself to his feet

and said "I have healing potions at my Manor plus I have to check on Lucy". Nodding his head Bladen followed Reaver and seeing his injury he asked "Reaver would like me

to carry her as you've been injured?".

Shaking his head Reaver continued to walk towards his Manor he entered it and waited for Bladen to enter before closing the door and walking up the stairs to his bedroom.

Lucy who had been hiding in the secret room since Reaver had put her there ventured out at the sound of Reaver's voice and rushed to his bedroom. Seeing Madeline

unconscious Lucy rushed to the bed and asked "is Maddie okay?". Leaning against the bed post Reaver nodded his head and replied "she's just exhausted from the amount of

Will she used out there to dispose of the shadow creatures, now could you fetch my healing potions from the bathroom?". Leaving the bedroom Lucy rushed to the bathroom

and collected the large satchel of healing potions before rushing back to the bedroom.

While Reaver drank a foul tasting healing potion to heal his wounds Lucy poured a cherry flavoured tonic down Madeline's throat in to help her recuperate. After Madeline had

woken up fully rejuvenated and healed she looked across at Reaver who was watching his stab wound knit back together and asked "what do we do now?".

Looking across at Madeline Reaver smiled and replied "we get dinner and relax for a few hours, then while the three of you remain here where you'll be safe, Bladen and I are

going into Wraitmarsh to put an end to this once and for all".

A/N - Thanks for reading and please review.


	16. Chapter 16

~ Chapter 16 ~

"Reaver what do you mean by the three of us?" asked Lucy as she sat beside Madeline. The armchair by the door creaked as a woman who Lucy recognised got up and

walked towards them. Smiling Lucy shook her head shocked that she hadn't noticed her and asked "when did you get here Rye?".

Rye hadn't changed and still looked the same to Lucy as she observed the daughter of the Pirate King. Standing beside her Father Rye said "I arrived when my Father was

busy watching his injury knit back together. You should have told me what was going on Father I could have helped".

Reaver shook his head and standing up he said "Rye this battle is different from the one you helped us fight eighty years ago but since you want to help you can vial me

some of your light and stay here to protect Madeline and Lucy while Bladen and I handle the Shadow Court".

After they had eaten Rye gathered her light and placed it into three sturdy vials before placing them into a rucksack. Having nothing left to do she watched her Father sheath

his Master Cutlass and load his two Dragonstomper 48 and Dragonstomper 47. He looked determined to stop the Shadow Court but if anything was to be learned from the

past she knew there was a chance he could die. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" asked Rye as she handed him the rucksack.

Carrying the rucksack on his shoulder Reaver shook his head slowly and said "they've already hurt you Rye by taking Barry from you and if they see you they'll play you on

that. I'll be okay so don't worry about me it's just normally Theresa the Seer would have showed up by now giving us some of her wisdom".

Rye chuckled softly and nodding her head she said "yes that's true but I think the reason why she stayed away is because she probably trusts you to do the right thing". "As

long as she doesn't expect me to become her best friend forever" said Reaver as he hugged Rye before whispering "keep an eye on Madeline and Lucy and don't leave them

out of your sight". Rye nodded her head and watched Reaver leave the office before going to join Madeline and Lucy in the living room.

The swamps of Wraithmarsh were quiet as Reaver and Bladen journeyed through their foul smelling bogs. Nearing the Shadow Court Reaver turned to Bladen and calmly

noted "now when we go in here all I ask is if we run into any trouble just watch my back and whatever you do, don't listen to their empty promises".

Nodding his head Bladen said "understood".

Not having his Dark Seal anymore Reaver triggered the locks using a piece of wire he always carried in his boot. The doors groaned and soon opened. Looking at Bladen who

looked shocked Reaver gloated "well they don't call me the Thief for nothing you know". Leading the way the Pirate King felt uneasy about passing through the empty

chambers. Finally they reached the Main Chamber and Reaver quietly said "well this is it".

Feeling goosebumps pop up all over his skin Bladen looked at the three skeletons on three thrones and asked "so where are your friends?".

Shrugging his shoulders Reaver replied "I really don't know, they're usually here but they're probably upset that I threw the Dark Seal into the ocean". Suddenly the three

Shadow Judges appeared and as the middle one moved forward Reaver said "hello my friends I have a gift for you, would you like to see?".

"Enough of your games Reaver we already know you lost your Dark Seal but don't worry we will give you another in exchange for all the souls in your precious Oakvale" said

the middle Shadow Judge as it moved towards Reaver.

Opening the rucksack carefully Bladen pulled out the vials of light and handing one to Reaver he stepped back, upholstered his sword and readied himself. Reaver tapped his

Dragonstomper 48 with his fingers before throwing the vial of light up into the air and as quick as lightning shot the vial allowing the light to spill out all over the middle

Shadow Judge. Reaver was quick as Bladen soon realised, too quick to ever beat in a gun fight. They watched as the middle Shadow Judge squirmed and writhed in pain until

the light had completely devoured him. "I thought he'd never shut up" growled Reaver as he unsheathed his Master Cutlass, waiting patiently for the other two Shadow

Judges to attack.

The right hand Shadow Judge did not attack on it's own for it brought with him many shadows all whispering negative things about it's opponents. It was frustrating listening

to what they were saying but Bladen ignored them and fought until they had most of them destroyed before throwing the second vial of light into the air where it was

shattered by a bullet.

Taking a deep breath Reaver stood beside Bladen and watched as the second Shadow Judge writhed and screamed in agony as the light swallowed him up. Looking across at

the last Shadow Judge Reaver asked "well come on shadow we haven't got all day you know".

The third Shadow Judge moved slowly towards Reaver and before Bladen could blink a Banshee appeared in front of him bringing it's Shadow Children. While Bladen fought

the Banshee and it's Shadow Children Reaver fought the Shadow Judge that seemed too clever unlike the last two. Firing a bullet at the Shadow Judge Reaver roared when it

had no effect.

As Bladen destroyed the Banshee he threw the last vial of light to Reaver who caught it only to have the Shadow Judge stab him with it's shadowy black sword. Dropping his

Master Cutlass Reaver fell to the ground. Feeling his eyes getting sleepy Reaver looked up at the Shadow Judge that leered above him. Smirking slightly Reaver smashed the

last vial onto the ground ending the last Shadow Judge before going unconscious.

Sheathing Reaver's Master Cutlass along with his own Bladen carefully flung Reaver over his shoulder and carried him out of the Shadow Court and back to Bloodstone. True

he could leave him to die but Reaver was a Hero and no Hero deserved that death.

A/N - Only a few chapters to go, thanks for reading and please review.


	17. Chapter 17

~ Chapter 17 ~

Three days passed and within those three days Reaver slept letting his injury heal thanks to Rye's light. And while he lay unconscious in those three days Bladen, Lucy and

Madeline returned to their homes in Oakfield. Rye who had remained in Bloodstone waited anxiously for her Father to awaken. Sitting on the armchair beside the bed Rye

closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

As the sun shone through the window the next morning Reaver slowly opened his eyes and sitting up slowly he looked down at his torso remembering the stab wound he he'd

received when he destroyed the Shadow Court. Seeing the healed skin with no scar to show Reaver smiled and suddenly noticed Rye asleep in the chair. Shaking her gently

waking her from her sleep he asked "first thank you for healing me Rye but how long have I been asleep?".

Stretching her cramped muscles Rye stood up and smiling at Reaver she replied "you've been asleep for three days. I guess you were really tired".

Climbing out of the bed Reaver walked into his dressing room and clothed himself before brushing and styling his hair. Coming out of his dressing room Reaver grabbed his

walking cane and asked "is Lucy and Madeline down stairs?".

Biting her lip slightly Rye folded her arms and not meeting his questioning eyes she replied "Lucy went back to Oakfield with Madeline and Bladen but she wanted me to give

you something, she said it belonged with you". Feeling his heart beat faster Reaver took the object Rye was handing him, The Shadow Hero. Looking at the author's name he

smiled seeing Sparrow's name.

Putting the book in his coat pocket before quickly packing his travel bags. Rye watched him do this before asking "are we going back to Milfields now?".

Shaking his head Reaver said "you can if you want but I have to go to Oakfield. I have to tell her". Smiling Rye asked "tell who what?". Looking at Rye Reaver closed his last

travel bag and replied "I have to tell Lucy how I feel about her before it's too late". Rye smiled again and nodding her head she went to her room and packed her clothes.

Lucy felt tired as she cooked the dinner for herself and Madeline. She hadn't been home long but with Bladen too caught up with his own wife and Madeline who seemed more

determined to train harder Lucy hadn't time to ask Bladen what happened in the Shadow Court or to ask Madeline how she was feeling after seeing Reaver again. Hearing the

door open Lucy turned around and seeing Madeline sitting at the kitchen table she said "dinner's nearly ready Maddie".

Madeline didn't answer just stared at the table while picking at a piece of food stuck in the woodwork. Lucy watched her and sitting beside her she asked "what's wrong

Madeline?". Shrugging her shoulders Madeline looked at Lucy and replied "when Reaver, Bladen and I were fighting the shadow creatures in Bloodstone it felt good to be by

his Reaver's side again but he got hurt and what kind of Hero let's another person get injured. He could have died".

Nodding her head Lucy said "you're young Maddie and it's not your fault Reaver got injured and I'm sure if he was here he'd tell you that himself in a sarcastic tone of

course". Madeline looked at Lucy and they both laughed before Madeline stood up and went to get cleaned up for dinner. Dinner was tasty and as soon as Madeline had

finished eating she said "I'm going to bed, I'll clean the dishes up in the morning". Shaking her head Lucy said "no I'll do it, it's a kind of a habit I've got from the time I

worked for Reaver". Madeline looked at Lucy and before climbing the stairs she said "he loves you, you know". Lucy scoffed and said in a loud tone so Madeline could hear

"Reaver loves no one but himself. The only woman he truly loved was Sparrow".

As the market came alive the next morning in Oakfield a large ship docked. Bladen who had been at the docks working with some fishing lines recognised the ship

immediately and waited until the ship's captain was on dry ground before saying "don't you think you caused enough problems the last time you were here Reaver?".

Reaver chuckled and turning to Bladen he replied "well yes I did but there will be no trouble from us today as I have some business to attend to". Filling a bag with some fish

he had caught Bladen chuckled and asked "and what kind of business would you have here?". Reaver leaned on his cane and smirking he replied "well there is a certain

woman I have my eye on and if everything works out the way I'm hoping it will, I will be marrying her".

Bladen burst out laughing but seeing the serious expression on the Pirate King's face he asked "do you honestly think she will marry you after everything you've done?". "Of

course she will, we were pretty close this woman and I. Now I must go and woo said lady before someone else catches her eye, tatty bye" replied Reaver as he began to walk

up the road stopping only at the jeweller's stall to purchase an expensive ring. Bladen watched him go before saying "she'll say no".

Lucy hummed a tune under her breath as she hung the laundry out on the line. Hearing the garden gate open and close she smiled thinking it was Madeline returning home

from the Temple of Light but feeling tow arms slip around her waist and a head rest on her shoulder she rolled her eyes knowing now who it was. Looking into his smirking

face Lucy asked "what do you want now Reaver?".

Reaver chuckled softly and turning her around to face him he replied "well my dear Lucy I'm here to attend a wedding". Pushing herself back from him Lucy asked "and who

is getting married Reaver because I haven't heard of any upcoming weddings?". Reaver gave her a confused look before saying "well in light of all we've been through

together I would like you to marry me". Lucy's mouth dropped open in shock at Reaver's proposal too shocked and confused as to why the Pirate King wanted to marry her

now.

A/N - Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N – Sorry about deleting my last Chapter 18, I just wanted to make it better so it would tie into the next story. Anyways big thanks to everyone who read,

reviewed and followed. Will have the first chapter of the next story up in the first week of September. Please review and I hope you'll read the next story as it is the

continued piece to this story and will have some surprising return of characters including Reaver.

~ Chapter 18 ~

Lucy stared at Reaver for a minute before saying "why should I marry you?". Taking Lucy's hand in his Reaver replied "well my dear Lucy we have been through a lot

together and I do care deeply for you and I'm sure you feel the same way too my little rose petal".

Lucy looked at the ground and said "I did care for you Reaver but that was before you sent me and Madeline to live here and in answer to your proposal of marriage,

no I won't marry you now please leave me alone". Nodding his head Reaver let go of her hand and giving her his trademark smirk he said "If that's what you really

want then I'll go and I do hope that you live a prosperous life here in Oakfield Lucy and tell Madeline that I wish her luck in her quest to become a Hero".

Lucy watched the Pirate King leave the garden and walk further up the road before taking a deep breath. Returning to the washing line she continued to hang out the

laundry before returning indoors to make a pot of tea.

The Temple of Light was just as beautiful as it had been when he had first come here with Sparrow all that time ago. Entering the temple Reaver walked over to the

altar and asked "tell me Seer, is this the destiny you saw for me?" A sudden bright flash of white light filled the room and Theresa the Blind Seer appeared in front of

Reaver.

Theresa had watched him throughout his battle with the Shadow Judges and had watched as his love for Lucy grew. Giving him a slight smile she said "I saw what I

saw Reaver and that was you and Bladen destroying the Shadow Court but this love you feel for Lucy will not be a love that will last for an eternity. Your daughter

Rye cannot give her immortal life as Lucy is not a Balverine like Barry Hatch was or a Hero like you, do you understand?".

Reaver hated when the Seer was right. Gripping his cane tightly Reaver said "I understand Seer but you're not me and you don't have to live the life of loneliness I

have to live with once everyone is I know is gone".

Theresa nodded her head and looking at the temple's altar she said "when Lucien was destroyed I gave Sparrow a wish and the wish she made was the right choice.

If I gave you a wish what choice would you make Reaver Hero of Skill?".

Reaver looked at Theresa suspiciously and softening his grip on his cane he replied "you already know what I'd wish for Seer so why ask me such a stupid question?".

Theresa would have flinched at his aggressive manner if she was alive but instead chuckled and said "Sparrow can't return Reaver, her time on this plane is over. Try

again"

Taking a frustrated breath Reaver thought of his daughter Rye. He knew she wouldn't stay by his side forever as Rye was one to travel but without Barry she was left

unprotected. Reaver knew how precious Rye's light was and without someone to protect her she would no doubt become prey to something just as evil as the Shadow

Court. Hearing Theresa cough beside him impatiently Reaver said "I wish for Barry Hatch to be brought back".

Smiling Theresa created a ball of light in her hand and letting it go the room was filled with a blinding light that soon disappeared. Reaver rubbed his eyes and as

soon as his vision returned he looked beside him and saw that Theresa was gone and in her place stood Barry Hatch. Chuckling softly Reaver said "welcome back

Hatch".

Barry looked around the temple confused and looking at Reaver he asked "are Rye and Vincent safe?". Nodding his head Reaver replied "yes Barry they're safe but I

think we should head back to the ship as I'm sure Rye will be ecstatic to see you again". Smiling Barry shoved his hands in his pockets and said "I'm sure she will and

thank you for bringing me back Reaver". Nodding his head Reaver beckoned Barry to follow him and the two returned to the ship where after a tearful display from

Rye at seeing Barry once again alive they sailed back to Bowerstone Industrial where they took the waiting carriage to Milfields.

~ 180 years Later ~

Milfields.

It was the year 2015 and life itself had changed in Albion becoming more modern with cars, iPad, flat screen televisions and everything else that today's world has.

The days of Heroes and magic were now nothing more than a book in a stationary shop or a movie on your television screen and Reaver hated it. He hated how the

world had changed yet he was thankful that Milfields hadn't changed much. Yes its houses were grander than before and the grocery shop was far tidier than the

market stalls he used to hate visiting.

Reaver's Manor even though he had had it restored and redecorated many times was still one of the finest houses in Bowerstone and Milfields and because of how

modern the world had become, Reaver had it fitted with all the mod cons to impress the many people that were invited to his parties.

Opening his laptop Reaver checked his emails while he drank his glass of scotch. Seeing a flash of light in front of his desk he smirked and said "well well it took you

180 years for you to visit me Theresa, what seems to be wrong this time?".

Theresa smiled and closing the laptop to get his full attention she said "I came to inform that another Hero is soon to awaken and this new Hero would learn a lot

from you if you agree to take this quest". Reaver who was already bored of the conversation asked "who are you talking about and I don't go on quests anymore?".

"Reaver this quest you must take, it is your destiny" said Theresa sharply. Chuckling darkly Reaver asked "my destiny eh?" "Yes Reaver your destiny. This new Hero

will be your greatest weapon" replied Theresa. Drinking the rest of his scotch Reaver asked "where do I find this Hero?" "You will find the Hero in Oakvale and good

luck Hero of Skill as you will need it" said Theresa before disappearing.

Standing up Reaver frowned with the thought of returning to Oakvale. Opening a secret cabinet in the wall he took out his Dragon stomper 48 and said "let's go meet

this great weapon and see if this Hero is worthy of my tutelage".


End file.
